


Lord Commander Snow

by bastardandkhaleesi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Requested, Tumblr Prompt, gladiator, inspired by pompeii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardandkhaleesi/pseuds/bastardandkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: dany sees jon in his (kit's gladiator) outfit and he takes his place in her heart and bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Commander Snow

**Author's Note:**

> So since I’m already pretty awful at keeping “drabbles” short (yeah with me really they are never that) I decided to turn this prompt into a drabbleish two-shot (yes definitely not drabble length anymore). I hope you like it :)

„Where is he? He should’ve long been here by now.“ The silver Queen demanded, glaring furiously at her servant and close friend Missandei.

She was  _Daenerys Targaryen._ No one on this planet was in the position to let her wait and get away with it. After all she had more important things to take care of than meeting the Lord Commander of some wall that was thousands of miles away.

How dare he make her wait?

“My Queen…” Semly Barrastian adressed Dany as he entered the tent she was taking residence in to be closer to the harbor.

As Daenerys gestured him to speak he stepped back again to open the linen that shielded them from the rest of the world.

When the cloth was lifted it revealed a man dressed in something that definitely did not resemble anything that would be worn in Westeros, even though she was told that he had lived his entire life over there.

It looked more like a leather gear gladiators in those huge stadiums, who were battling wild animals or slaves, would wear.

The looks were fitting. His almost shoulder-long black curls were framing his masculine face. The leather straps on his muscular arms, wrist and neck looked dangerous, appropriate for a Commander. His upper torso and fighting arm was shielded by armour and leather girths holding everything in place. He was wearing long rags of dark leather around his waist that were also fixed by belts.

If she didn’t know any better Daenerys would say that he looked like a Dothraki, minus the pony tail of course. But judging from that ripped abdomen of his he did know how to fight though. And  _god_ did he  _have to_ expose his damn muscles? It was already hard for her to concentrate on anything but his handsome features but  _that stomach_ was driving her crazy.

She had to make Missande get him something to cover his torso with.  _Now._

“Jon Snow, Lord Commander of the Wall. You’re standing in front of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Mother of Dragons, Breaker of-”

With one commanding glance Daenerys motioned her right hand to stop. Her visitior was already late and she couldn’t waist anymore time. Also having Jon Snow staring at her was giving her chills, she had to make this quick. “Please leave us.” She told both, her servant and her guard before turning to the young Commander again.

Missandei nodded and before Barristan could protest took him with her. “I will be right outside the tent, my Queen.”

After what felt like a minute of silence the stranger spoke up. “You wished to see me, your Grace.”

Dany was pleased with his formal tone, since it implied that he saw her as his Queen, what she indeed was. Yet there was something inside her demanding for him to adress her as Daenerys. Something wanting them to talk on a more personal base. But she was already pretty aware of the blush expanding throughout her cheeks, she couldn’t show any more weakness.

“Indeed.” Dany responded, getting up from her seat to close the distance between them. She was telling herself that she was doing it to avoid witnesses, after all their meeting was in a tent with walls that would reveal ever word that was spoken if one would listen close enough.  _It had nothing to do with the magnetic attraction he had on her, definitely not._

_._

“You were  _awfully_  intimidating back then, Dany” A visibly less tense Jon Snow said as he drew small circles on his queens bare back in a loving manner.

“Oh really? I could not tell from the frightened looks on your face. Like you had never seen a woman in charge.” The silver haired woman chuckled as she snuggled closer to him. Her arm was around his toned chest, the very same one that had seduced her all those years ago.

Since the very moment he had stepped foot into her tent there had been this exhilarating back and forth between the two blue bloods. Both of them had known, even then, that they could never act upon their desires and yet here they were, lying inside her tent, tangled up in each other like they were one and the same person.

It had been impossible for Daenerys to force herself to forget him, even though each and every of her closest advisers had warned her as soon as they noticed her interest in the northern man. She hadn’t really tried to keep it a secret really, she  _couldn’t have._

The young Targaryen had been already challenged enough by trying not to rip those tight leathers off his body every time he was leaning closer to explain strategies to her.

Jon Snow had come to Essos a stranger, a man with the agenda of helping Tyrion Lannister.

But he never left her side.

She hadn’t let him.

Not that he was complaining or anything.

“I wasn’t  _that_ shy.” He tried to defend his honor but the sheer glance at his pout was enough for her to break into uncontrollable laughter.

Maybe Jon Snow had won her over with his masculine gladiator look, but it was this gentle heart and honest love for Dany that had granted him to become her center of attention.


End file.
